


Auditioning a pool boy

by BadNickie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BDSM, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Scent Kink, Underwear Kink, housboy, poolboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNickie/pseuds/BadNickie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so i had this ... lets just call it a dream ... somewhat inspired by some sexy pool shots of Dylan Sprayberry, it's the future and Scott and Stiles are in need of a pool boy to keep things running smoothly at their place, and for other more intimate uses. and this is what fell out of my brain. let me know if you think i need to add anything to the tags or if you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditioning a pool boy

“I mean look at him, where did you even find him?”  
“Internet duh”  
Scott and Stiles are finishing breakfast on the patio, both quite distracted by the compact and toned body of their new pool/house/sex-boy. The boy in question, Liam as he introduced himself to Scott when they first met for an introductory coffee a few weeks ago, is wearing a black speedo accented with a wide blue stripe with yellow piping accentuating the V of his obliques.  
“But i mean … how does this boy even exist, he’s like an adorable little rabbit.”  
“I know, when he showed up for that first coffee i nearly squealed.”  
“Now i see why you wouldn’t let me meet him till now, i’d have dragged him into the bathroom right there.  
“Down boy!”  
“No Sir!”  
Scott smacked Stiles in the back of the head.  
They made their way over to the deck chairs at the shallow end of the pool, the best angle to watch Liam as he worked at cleaning the pool and patio.

The hunt had started a few months ago. Scott and Stiles been together since junior year of High School and best friends for as long as they could remember. Now they were past college and grad school and in their 30s. They’d always been sexually adventurous, from before they even really understood what that meant. Most people they knew, especially from the high school days, would be surprised at the way things shook out. Stiles the more manic and bossy of the two, always the one to push them into the next reckless adventure, fell in line under Scott’s quiet power and endless patience for picking him up and dusting him off.  
Scott saved the full story for the second meeting with Liam, this time at a quiet cocktail bar downtown. He got them a nice booth in the back, the one he liked to sit in when he had the remote to the vibrating butt plug lodged in Stiles ass. Liam squirmed in his dressy paisley shirt, he’d been told to dress nice but not much more. The suspenders he wore over the shirt connected to a pair of nice dark pants. He initially tried to sit across the booth from Scott, but Scott pulled him by one of the suspenders into the soft bench at his side, letting it go with a snap. Liam let out a satisfied sigh.  
A waitress walked up to the table and before Liam could even wonder where the drinks list was Scott had already ordered them drinks. The waitress left, returning after a few minutes of small talk passed and placed the two drinks on the table, a small glass of deep warm scotch for Scott and something red with a pierced cherry in a delicate coupe glass for Liam. Liam fumbled slightly with the unfamiliar glass and clinked the hefty rocks glass Scott held up to him.  
Scott asked a few questions before giving a deeper version of Stiles’s and his story, the kind that was best told in the back of a quiet bar beyond the prying ears of those who might be scandalized by the specifics. The parts of their story that start with Stiles tied to the bed begging Scott for his cock, continues with Scott in college yanking Stiles’s shorts down in crowded gyms while forcing him to work out, grazed across adventures in kinky grindr threesomes and moresomes before settling on their recent decision to find a new toy to play with.  
Liam listened closely, answering when Scott asked related questions about his own interests and sexual history. In his early 20s he was no slouch in his sexual life, from his own youthful experimenting with his friend Mason through some very adventurous if sometimes stupid antics in his college dorms. His adventures had tended more toward the one offs, fun nights as the bitch boy of a member of his University’s swim team, getting tied up by a gorgeous Daddy who turned out to be a professor in some obscure discipline he was thankful he’d never accidently take, or the backroom antics in the leather bar down the street from his first post college apartment. But now he was after something more sustained. He wanted to explore his more unique desires deeply, develop a relationship with someone who could help to form those desires into real passions and the kind of experiences that need time to build.  
So when he was up late one night seeing if there was more on Craigslist then the standard mess of frustrated, bizarrely specific, or obviously fake posts and saw Scott’s he responded almost immediately. The first message a tentative and quick description of himself with his go to pictures attached, not wanting to invest too much in most likelihood would fizzle out after a message or two.  
If the resulting emails, instant messages, and eventual texts were printed and bound they’d probably not look out of place on your standard bookshelf. Scott was a gentle kind of bossy, always pushing Liam to answer him for honestly and reveal more about his interests, desires and goals(both sexual and non). Relating some of his own stories judiciously to his eager new friend. Not far into their conversation Scott started asking for pics of various things, some simple request for body shots and pics of toys and sexy underwear Liam had, building to more daring sexual requests.  
As they were talking the waitress had returned to refresh their drinks, both times Scott ordered for them, two more glasses of whatever classy brand of scotch he was drinking and two different fancy cocktails with sculpted ice and garnishes for Liam. It was clear that Scott was here regularly. After the waitress dropped off their third round Scott leaned in closer his voice getting quiet but firm as he whispered into Liam’s ear.  
“Are you wearing the undies i told you to boy.”  
“Yes Sir … ” he stuttered, frozen in the charm of Scott’s smooth authority.  
“Lets check to make sure.” Scott slowly dragged his hands over Liam’s waist flicking at the joint of the suspenders and pants on his way to the button in the center. He casually undid the closure and quietly pulled the zipper down. He slid his hands down into Liam’s pants, feeling the growing firmness. “One of my favorite things about this bar is that I can get up to all kinds of fun stuff in these secluded booths … someday I’ll have Stiles tell you about his 29th birthday drinks here.”  
Scott used his hand to part the loose flaps of Liam’s pants and made a show of looking down to see that this potential boy had indeed warn the cute blue briefs that he’d send a picture of in those first days of messaging.  
“Good boy … ok time for me to send you home … but first … go into the bathroom and change into these.” Scott produced a small patch of fabric and handed it to Liam. “if you can’t find the bathroom on your own i’m sure our waitress can point you in the right direction.”  
Liam took the small fabric and scooted out of the booth, Scott kept his hands lingering on the boy’s body as he departed. Out of the booth Liam panned around the room and noticed a hint of hallway that probably lead off to bathrooms, their waitress had been nice but just the idea of asking about the bathroom made him blush.  
Thankfully he was correct, it would have been much more awkward if he’d been seen to be wandering around the bar like a lost puppy. He ducked into the secluded bathroom and finally unfurled the pair of undies to see what he was getting himself into. They were a pair of black assless briefs with red trim and the bold logo of Nasty Pig, a pair he’d mentioned wanting in a message to Scott towards the beginning of their interaction. He would be the first to admit that the idea of being a kept boy was quite appealing. Not that he didn’t, despite his submissive urges, want to live an independent life but there were certainly perks beyond just the steady sexual attention.  
He slid off the suspenders and the embarrassingly still open pants dropped to the floor. Thankfully they were loose enough that he could slip his pants and current pair of underwear over his shoes and not have to take them off too. He pulled the new pair on and up, stopping for a moment to admire himself in the mirror in these new underwear. He pulled his pants back up and fastened the button and zipper. He forgos pulling the suspender back over his shoulders in favour of letting them hang. He returns to the booth as Scott is sliding out of it having already taken care of the bill.  
Scott leads the boy out to the street, they linger and talk for a few moments while Liam waits for his taxi, before it arrives Scott uses the hanging straps of the suspenders to pull him in for a firm kiss.  
“It’s been lovely kiddo. Text me a pic of you in just those undies when you get home. And no jerking off for now. Next time we meet i’ll be taking care of that for you.” Scott grabs a handful of Liam’s crotch and squeezes as the taxi pulls up. Scott lets him go to his cab before calling Stiles to come get him.

That had been about a month ago, after their night at the bar there were more intimate encounters. One while Stiles was out at a conference, the other at Liam’s apartment, with Scott supervising him as he made cleaned the place from top to bottom in just a jockstrap a test of his worth as a houseboy. Finally Scott had organized today, a nice warm Saturday in late may, for Liam to come over and have his first trial day as their poolboy, and meeting Stiles for the first time.  
Scott had kept his boyfriend apprised of every step of the way the only thing he left out were the pictures. Partly to tease Stiles, who would whine and moan in need for more info on this new boy coming into their life, fully aware that his petulant teenager attitude was exactly what Scott was trying to provoke. But there was also the fact that Stiles could be a bit of a handful at first meetings, especially in situations where someone was coming in with eyes for Scott.  
When they first discussed bringing in a third there was much negotiating and frank discussions about what they wanted and what they didn’t. The primary drive to add someone to their relationship was sexual, there were positions and advanced maneuvers they wanted to do more regularly without the constant hassle of apps and profiles. Scott also knew that Stiles wanted to satisfy his own Dom desires more frequently these days, but that was running headfirst into the deep pattern of authority they had established and it had proved difficult for them to trade places without feeling out of sync. As they discussed it they also realized that having a boy around to take care of some of the household chores would also help alleviate some of the tension that couldn’t seem to be washed away or folded into their relationships dynamics. The last point of negotiation was how to find this person. This is where Scott took to his Dom roll and declared his plan to find and vet this person himself, Stiles actually agreed to this readily imagining himself either getting overly frustrated with fakes and teases or drowning in a sea of over thinking, though he probably didn’t imagine the patience and duration that Scott had intended to take.  
At today’s breakfast Stiles had unleashed his pent up inquisitiveness and biting wit. Liam had been ordered to show up at their house packed for the weekend and wearing a predetermined outfit at 8am. Scott welcomed him, stripped him down to the speedo he’d been told to wear and pointed him to the kitchen with instructions to bring them coffee as soon as it was ready and make breakfast. With that he slapped the boy’s ass and bounded back up stairs to enjoy more cuddling with the still mostly asleep man he shared a bed with.  
Breakfast had been nice, though Scott felt like he spent a lot of it explaining that Stiles wasn’t as much of a bitch as he came across, he was just very excitable and had a smart mouth that no amount of spanking could quiet. Liam had been warned early and often in his chats with Scott about Stiles’s attitude so he was ready and did a very good job of volleying back his own sass. They all finished eating and there was a lull in the conversation Scott filled the silence with orders to Liam to get to work on the pool.

Scott and Stiles sat down on the deck chairs and watched the boy work. He was a little clumsy, he’d never actually worked on a real pool before but Scott had given him very detailed instructions.  
“So other then wanting to bend him over the diving board and go to town what do you think.” Scott turned to address his boyfriend.  
“I mean he definitely checks the aesthetic boxes, and he wasn’t as much of a pushover during breakfast as i was worried he might be considering those dopey puppy eyes.”  
“Honey you don’t think i’d bring in some poor innocent dumb little twink for you to savage, i know you much better than that.”  
“True … but i’m still gonna savage him.”  
“You better,” Scott leaned over and kissed him. “But not until i say you can … ”  
“Ugh … fine … Sir”  
“Good boy.”  
They watched as Liam skimmed the few stray leaves that had fallen into the pool and went through the regular maintenance that the pool needed. He worked his way towards his new partners sweeping the rest of the leaves off the patio that surrounded the pool. He tried to make sure he was putting on a good show as he worked. Starting to almost dance with the broom as he came up near them.  
Stiles wouldn’t say it out loud but he was impressed, the boy was certainly sexy, and had a decent brain attached which he honestly was a little worried about. Scott had a tendency to go for the dopey puppy boys. Though that had always been for their more temporary guests. Of course Scott would make sure to find someone worth actually talking to if this was going to become a regular addition to their lives. He’d always had a tendency to underestimate his boyfriend, it was one of the many lessons he’d learned the hard way over their relationship, but still failed at from time to time.  
Stiles continued to watch the boy work, and decided it was time to see how he stood up to some serious brat attitude from him. He got up and made a big show of inspecting the work the boy had just done, he walked a full lap of the pool like this coming to a stop back in front of Scott and the the new boy. He bent down and picked up one of the leaves that Liam had swept into a pile on it’s way to the trash.  
“It looks like you did a good job, but you missed a spot … ” he smirked in a way that made Scott laugh out loud as he tossed the leaf into the freshly cleaned pool.  
“Stiles be nice”  
“But … why!”  
“Because just because we have a houseboy doesn't mean i’m not still the Alpha … ”  
“Bu … Bu …. Yes Sir” Stiles sits back down with a pout.  
“Come here kiddo.” Scott motions for the new boy to lean in closer, he obeys, the alpha whispers something into his ear and the boy walks off with a somewhat confused “yes Sir”

Liam returns holding a pair of underwear, he presents them to Scott, who takes them and inspects them.  
“Cute undies kiddo, love a boy in tighty whities … and you’ve been wearing them to jerk off in every day this week like i said to.”  
“Yes Sir, and thank you Sir!”  
“Good boy” he balls the underwear up. Before Stiles can realized what he’s up to the underwear have been shoved in his mouth. “Now my little brat, those should keep your mouth shut while i discuss things with our new houseboy.” he turns back to Liam. “Ok what chores do you have left to do  
“Um i need to finish the pool, do the dishes from breakfast, and finish the laundry. Then i have to vacuum the upstairs”  
“Good boy, we’ll be up in our bedroom, finish the rest of the chores and we’ll see you when you come up to vacuum”  
“Yes Sir”  
Scott drags Stiles out of the deck chair and into the house.

In their room Scott takes his trunks off but has Stiles keep his on. He takes the pair of undies out of Stiles’s mouth.  
“So how does he taste … ?”  
“Not as good as you …. Sir.”  
“That wasn’t what i asked”  
“I don’t know Sir”  
Scott takes the small wad of fabric and dangles it from the waistband on his finger, dragging it across Stiles’s face.  
“Well if we are gonna keep him we should make sure you know and like his scent.” Scott drops the underwear to the floor and makes a seductive show of bending over to put them on. Stiles gives one of his confused looks as Scott walks past him and hops onto the bed. Resting with his back to the headboard he splays his legs and with a curled finger draws Stiles up onto the bed.  
“Well get your nose and tongue down in there, you aren’t getting my dick till you can give me a good description of his scent.”  
Scott slides down the headboard a bit and rolls his hips up adjusting so that Stiles can get access to his cotton covered ass. Stiles purrs greedily and laps at the flesh right where it intersects with the cotton, he starts to move to pull the fabric aside to get to one of his favorite parts of his Alpha, but scott slaps his hand away.  
“Nope, everything happens over the undies … ”  
“Yes Sir” he mumbles with a pout into Scott’s ass then starts to tongue the underwear. he searches out his boyfriend’s scent under the smells wafting off the underwear. He laps at the fabric covering the soft and delicious hole he knows is underneath.

They hear the sounds of Liam making his way up the stairs with the vacuum cleaner, Stiles starts to pull away but Scott firmly holds his head buried in his ass. Liam opens the door and with an excited squeal turns and looks away.  
“It’s ok boy, i want you to see, it’s kind of the whole point of having you. Sometimes my little boy here,” scott ruffles Stiles’s hair as he continues to lap at his ass. “Can get a little mouthy, it’s always fun to remind him that it has much better uses.” he pulls Stiles up so he can nod in agreement before being pushed back down.  
“Now you have one last chore to do, but while you do i’m going to show you what happens to naughty boys in this house. He yank’s Stiles’s head out of his crotch and pushes him to his feet off the end of the bed. He slides down and takes a seat on the edge of the bed as Liam gets the vacuum ready. Scott hauls Stiles over his lap and starts to spank him. The sounds of swats and Stiles’s whining protests drowned out by Liam finishing his last chore. Liam is making sure to get every crack and crevice of his new Dom’s room, and Scott is laying into Stiles’s ass, eventually pulling the trunks down for total access. Eventually Liam runs out of floor he hasn't’ passed over three times and turns the machine off. Scott gives a few more slaps to the red cheeks in his lap as the machine winds down. Finished he stands Stiles up.  
“Now are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to do this again … ”  
“I’ll be good Sir … ”  
“Well … you’ll try at least” scot winks at him, and Liam who has just taken a place standing next to them. “Now go stand in the corner and think about being a good boy … I want to taste our new houseboy.”  
Stiles shuffles over to the corner his trunks still wrapped around his ankles, Scott stands and peels off his damp undies and Liam’s small speedo. He hands the speedo to Liam and tells him to drop it in the bathroom then get up on the bed. He walks over to Stiles in his corner and drops the tighty whities on his head.  
“When we’re done i’ll expect a full report on what you think our new boy tastes like … got it.” the last emphasised with a firm slap to the already red ass.  
“Yes Sir” stiles whimpers through the fabric into the corner. They hear Liam bounce onto the bed. Scott walks back to the bed leaving Stiles to just listen.

The blowjob had clearly been a sloppy one, the sounds echoing around the room had been taunting. The breathy sounds of Scott enjoying the attention combined with the firm orders and directions he delivered to their new boy didn’t quite mask the fleshy sounds coming from Liam’s full mouth. It had been torture for Stiles to just stand there and listen to someone pleasure his man, but he knew that this was a test, this would never work if he couldn’t share. Stiles might underestimate his boyfriend at times, but he hated to disappoint him and channeled that desire to focus on staying in his corner and breathing in the sent of the boy pleasuring the cock he was used to attending to.  
He took another deep breath of the sweaty and stained fabric he knew Scott would hold him to describing the scent and it was distracting him from the parts of his brain that wanted him to freak out, the parts that Scott himself had helped quiet over their years together. His reverie was interrupted by the sound of his boyfriend orgasiming. There was actually something nice about being able to listen to the sounds Scott made while not lost in the fog of his own sexual urges. It was as close to a growl as a human could make.  
The sounds softened and Stiles could hear someone walking over to him, he’s ready for the touch of Scott’s hand pulling him out of the corner into a hug. He twitched as he felt a new different hand gently place itself on his lower back, just above the cleft of his still sore ass.  
“Um, he said to come get you.” Stiles turned to look at the new boy, his face was soft and adorable, especially with the drop of cum left on the edge of his lips. Liam took his hand and the two boys walked back to the bed where Scott was smiling. They stood next to each each other in the presence of a still sex dopey Scott.  
“Ok boys, i’m gonna go take a nap on the couch … Liam you have your instructions.” Scott got up from the bed. He stopped in front of them and took the underwear that were still on Stiles’s head and used them to wipe up the errant drop on Liam’s lips. He spun them on his finger as he walked out of the room.  
They stood in silence for a moment as they both watched the transcendent globes of Scott’s ass leave the room.  
“Where did you find him?” Liam asked.  
“I just got horrifically lucky … now what are these orders you have kiddo.”  
“Um … i’m supposed to rim you for a while then get you ready for him to fuck you.”  
“I approve.” Stiles flashes a devious smile and hops up on to the bed and spreads his legs wide. “Well get in there boy, it’s not gonna lick itself.”

Scott woke from his short nap on the couch, he could hear Stiles’s needy moan from upstairs. So far this boy was working out wonderfully, he ruminated on this and all the things that they were going to be able to incorporate into their sex life with this new toy around. He casually pulled at his dick as he climbed the stairs.  
He paused at the doorway to watch for a moment. Liam had three fingers deep in Stiles’s ass and was thrusting them with an unexpected vigour. Stiles’s head was lolling back on the pillows, he was past the random obscenities phase of his arousal and into the dumbstruck moaning. Scott laughed and both boys turned to see him standing there.  
“Ok Liam, you go sit up at the head of the bed, i’ve got an ass to pound. And trust me if you haven’t gotten him ready yet he will let you know.” Liam followed his orders as scot strutted across the room to the bed, he yanked one of Stiles’s ankles pulling him to the edge of the bed, then used it to flip him over. Scott climbed up on the bed and pulled his boyfriend onto his hands and knees while lining himself up with Stiles’s hole. He slid in gently, but forcefully, the hole was prepped perfectly and Stiles gave out a satisfied moan as Scott bottomed out. He paused there for a minute. He started slowly, just warming up.  
“Ok, I’ve given little Liam here a few orgasms of my own already, so for his first in our house i’ll leave that up to you boy.” Stiles turns and gives him a lusty look and turns back to Liam’s waiting crotch tongue flicking lustily. As Scott picks up his pace Stiles started giving the best blow job he could manage while on the receiving end of Scott’s powerful thrusts. Stiles loved it when he had had something to play with while on the receiving end of Scott’s cock and had Liam hovering on the edge in a matter of minutes. He knew that Scott would be able to last for a while, especially after the blow job earlier, it was one of the reasons they liked playing with others. By the time Scott was speeding up his thrusts as he neared the edge himself Liam was beyond whining to cum, and was just moaning “please” over and over again as Stiles toyed with his dripping cock.  
Scott grunted with his last few thrusts. He roughly grabbed at Stiles’s hips and pulled him all the way down on his cock as his cum filled the boy. Stiles road out his boyfriend’s last few thrusts before giving the final bit of attention to Liam’s cock, he came with such force he managed to get some on his chin. Stiles let out a wheezy exhausted laugh before collapsing into the bed between Liam's twitching legs. Scott rolled off him and splayed next to him on their big bed as Liam melted into the headboard. No one spoke for a while, just caught up on breathing.  
Finally Stiles rolled over face to face with Scott.  
“Ok … someone better come get me off … you all had your turns … ” Scott laughs, they both hear a mumbled chuckle from Liam at the head of the bed.  
This seems like it’s going to work out great.

**Author's Note:**

> also come say hi on tumblr bossyboys.tumbrl.com ... right now i mostly just use my SUPER NSFW one but i'm starting to make one for my just fandom and fanfic stuff druidandwolfboy.tumblr.com ... i could be convinced to add more to this story with the right prompts ;)


End file.
